


I want to know what love is

by LilisBooks



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Behavior, Feelings, M/M, No betas we die like men in this dojo, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks
Summary: Maybe love wasn’t in the cards for Johnny. Maybe someone like him, who had fucked up more ways than he should’ve had at his age didn’t deserve to understand such a thing. Love was for when you were young and life was just starting, a blank path ahead of you, waiting for you to start your way.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	I want to know what love is

**Author's Note:**

> Today I woke up and chose violence
> 
> Based on [my post](https://wonderwolfballoon.tumblr.com/post/643298994084298752/did-i-just-made-myself-cry-listening-to-i-want-to) _"Did I just made myself cry listening to “I Want To Know What Love Is” while thinking about how Johnny would listen to that song thinking about Daniel because the only love he has ever truly known is his mothers and wants to know what love is and the one who can show him is Daniel? Yes, yes I did"_

Johnny was not exactly a fan of high school dances even when he was in high school, so one could imagine his distaste at chaperoning a high school dance on a Friday night where he could very well be on the start of a bender. But Miguel and Robby had both asked him to be there, and he couldn’t say no. He owed them much more than just a few hours of his time. Carmen said she would try to come at some point, if only to take pictures of Miguel in a suit.

The music that was playing was not any type of music Johnny recognised, but it had a certain beat that he could get into if he continued to listen to it. But if anyone asked him, especially one of his Cobras, it wasn’t good shit and he hated it. He even had a scowl on his face to make sure no one approached him or asked him questions.

Thankfully, he wasn’t the only parent chaperoning the dance. If anyone asked him, it was stupid to chaperone a high school dance. If they wanted to be teenagers, they had every right to do so, but after the almost school fight, well, Johnny understood a little better why parents wanted to ensure the safety and peace of their children.

He could see Aisha’s parents, as well as those of the annoying kid with the constant talk. Some more parents that he didn’t recognise and cared little to do so were around the gym, mingling and talking among themselves as they made sure the kids didn’t get into too much trouble.

But it was LaRusso and his wife that caught his attention as his eyes wandered through the gym. They were on the far end, near the door, talking softly to one another. LaRusso hadn’t seen him, thank whoever the fuck was out there. He looked…. Good, with his blue suit that hugged him in all the right places and made him stand out in the crowd. Not that he ever needed a suit to do so. He was one of those people that just by entering a room could draw all looks to them.

“And now, an oldie for the slow dance,” the DJ said, with a poor attempt at a smooth voice, making Johnny cringe. Knowing Robby and Miguel’s generation, oldie would be one of his youth, a song he would’ve danced with Ali in high school in one of their dances. 

If chaperoning teenagers during “fast songs” was boring, during slow dances Johnny could die, especially since he was the only single parent in attendance. He tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone else, taking a sip of his drink and looking for any other exit besides the one next to LaRusso. Robby and Miguel would sure understand that slow songs made him uncomfortable. However, as he searched, his eyes locked onto LaRusso’s, freezing the two of them for a moment.

Which of course, was the exact second “I Want To Know What Love Is” started playing across the room. Feeling his cheeks getting redder by the minute, he broke eye contact and looked away, resigning himself to his fate of being the odd parent that didn’t dance during an 80s song in a high school dance.

_ I've gotta take a little time _ _  
_ _ A little time to think things over _ _  
_ _ I better read between the lines _ _  
_ _ In case I need it when I'm older _

Shit, LaRusso was walking towards him, with a particular look Johnny had only seen on him whenever he was pissed at him. To be fair, it was almost how LaRusso always looked at him. It was nothing new, yet Johnny’s heart was in his throat, ready to jump out of his chest and into LaRusso’s hands.

“Care for some company?” LaRusso asked as he leaned against the wall next to Johnny, crossing his arms above his chest. LaRusso was lean but fit, and while his suit wasn’t exactly tight, it did certain things to his arms and chest, especially with his arms crossed. Johnny forced himself to look at the dance floor, where Miguel was dancing with Sam and Robby with that girl, Moon.

_ In my life, there's been heartache and pain _ _  
_ _ I don't know if I can face it again _ _  
_ _ Can't stop now, I've traveled so far _ _  
_ _ To change this lonely life _

“Where’s Amanda?” he asked, for lack of a better thing to say. It didn’t feel right to have LaRusso next to him on a slow romantic song, when his wife was out there, probably waiting for him to take her to the dance floor for one of the most romantic songs in the world. 

“Dancing with Carmen,” LaRusso replied, pointing at his wife dancing and laughing with Carmen. They looked good and happy and Johnny was glad. Carmen deserved to be as happy and carefree as she was in that moment. 

Johnny didn’t know what to say, so he kept himself quiet, crossing his arms mirroring LaRusso, afraid he would do something stupid. Like asking him for a dance.

_ I wanna know what love is _ _  
_ _ I want you to show me _ _  
_ _ I wanna feel what love is _ _  
_ _ I know you can show me _

The two men remained silent for a couple of seconds, taking in the view of all the couples dancing around the gym. Johnny’s chest filled with pride at the sight of Robby with Moon. His son was so happy and relaxed, Johnny wanted to keep him like that forever.

“I’m surprised,” LaRusso said, breaking the silence. “This is an 80s song, “your jam”. You should be out there, dancing and showing the kids how it's done.”

“Fuck you,” Johnny said. He knew that LaRusso knew that his time at slow dances in country clubs and romance had been up for a really long time. The asshole was probably just goading him.

“I’m serious Johnny, you could ask anyone to dance with you and they would probably say yes.”

“Yeah, not gonna risk face for a probably.”

“I wo…” LaRusso began saying before sighing. “I was just saying, you don’t have to mope.”

“And you don’t have to keep me company,” Johnny snapped, angry at LaRusso’s assumptions. “The place is big enough for the two of us so we don’t have to interact.”

“That’s not what I’m saying Johnny, I just…”

“Save it, LaRusso,” Johnny said, already done with the conversation. “I don’t care.”

LaRusso sighed once more, and passed a hand across his face. Johnny wanted to take back his aggression, as even when he didn’t want to be an asshole to the other man, he managed to do so. They returned to the quiet once more, and the lyrics floated around them, surrounding and suffocating. 

Johnny had never loved or been loved. What Shannon and he had could barely be considered a relationship, less alone love. As he looked at the couples dancing, he felt a pang inside his chest. What would it be like to be in someone’s arms? Feeling loved and protected? Maybe if life had been different for him, he would be one of the couples dancing, looking in love.

Suddenly, he felt a shoulder pressing on his own, and turned to look at LaRusso, who had come closer to him. He fought the instinct to shove LaRusso away and forced himself to remain where he was. Daniel’s presence by his side was warm, spreading itself through Johnny’s side. If he pressed closer in return, well that was for just the two of them to know.

_ In my life, there's been heartache and pain _ _  
_ _ I don't know if I can face it again _ _  
_ _ Can't stop now, I've traveled so far _ _  
_ _ To change this lonely life _

“I’m glad you’re here,” LaRusso whispered, still not looking at him. A soft smile was on his lips, and Johnny’s heart jumped inside his chest. They were so close, he could almost…

“I think I deserve to dance with my husband for a while,” Amanda interrupted with a smile. She looked happy with her rosy cheeks. Carmen was next to the table with the drinks, talking with one of the teachers. 

Johnny stepped away from the couple, nodding at Amanda in greeting. He refused to look at Daniel, even when he felt the other man’s eyes on him. He took another sip of his drink and looked around the gym.

_ I wanna know what love is _ _  
_ _ I want you to show me _ _  
_ _ (And I wanna feel) I wanna feel what love is _ _  
_ _ (And I know) I know you can show me _

Johnny watched as Amanda and Daniel danced together, looking as in love as they probably were the day they got together. Johnny fought with the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm him. 

_ Let's talk about love (I wanna know what love is) _ _  
_ _ Love that you feel inside (I want you to show me) _ _  
_ _ And I'm feeling so much love (I wanna feel what love is) _ _  
_ _ Oh no, you just cannot hide (I know you can show me) _ _  
_ _ Ohh, I wanna know what love is _

Maybe love wasn’t in the cards for Johnny. Maybe someone like him, who had fucked up more ways than he should’ve had at his age didn’t deserve to understand such a thing. Love was for when you were young and life was just starting, a blank path ahead of you, waiting for you to start your way.

_ (Let's talk about love) I know you can show me _ _  
_ _ I wanna feel it (I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it, too _ _  
_ _ And I know, and I know, I know you can show me _ _  
_ _ (Hold me back if I'm wrong, yeah) _ _  
_ _ I wanna know _ _  
_ _ (I want you to show me) _ __  
_ I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know _ _  
_ __ (I want to feel what love is) I wanna feel

Daniel and Amanda kissed, and Johnny looked away. Love had never been for someone like Johnny Lawrence, and maybe it never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I projecting onto Johnny, maybe, possibly, mayhaps


End file.
